On My Way to Believe it
by Hilaryth
Summary: The Glee Project Story  The Glee Club has new members and everybody wants a chance to shine. Samuel and Lindsay will find out that there's much more than  competition between them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01 **

She walked by the hallways of the school quickly. It was the duets day and she's was too anxious to wait for time of her performance, so she decided to go earlier to the glee club room to practice. The lyrics were been revised in her head trough the time she made her way.

It would be so easy this week. She was going to sing with Cameron and they had rehearsed many times, unlike the others. No one in the Glee club was so dedicated as she was.

" Lindsay!" Damian's voice invaded her ears before she could reach the Glee's room. The girl turned around to face him. Damian held her hand and said they needed to talk, she just nodded agreeing. They walked down the hallway passing by the Lindsay's original destination and she couldn't help looking into the room. Her feet stopped moving and her wrist slipped from Damian's grip.

"Oh, he's unbelievable" she whispered to herself.

"What is it?" Damian whispered back to her, not knowing why he was whispering.

Lindsay simply pointed to the piano, where Samuel was making out with Marissa, leaning against the side of the piano. Marissa's hand lowered to the boys' ass making Lindsay's jaw open instantly. Damian noticed her reaction and pulled her by the arm, forcing her to keep walking.

"It's not of our business, right" he said while they walked.

" But! They were..I mean, they should..!" she was so angry, she couldn't make up one simple sentence. "What if I caught them when I went to rehearsal?"

" You caught them, anyway." He giggled to her. She opened her mouth, but decided to not say anything. Samuel's actions pissed her off and she felt incredibly disturbed seeing his make out section. Lindsay noticed they got to the parking lot and Damian was watching her since they left the hallways of the school.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"Nothing" he faced the ground smirking. It has been two weeks since she started dating Damian. He was an interchange student, and at the very first moment he saw her he liked her. that short adorable brunette. He made a lot of friends, being a foreign guy was something very useful when it comes to popularity. No slushies, so far. Glee club had started only one week ago, a lot of stuff could happen during the year. And stuff would happen, he could feel it.

"Lindsay?" he faced her. His expression had changed. "Why…why did you choose Cameron?"

"Damian, I consider the Glee club very important and I really want a solo! Everything I do, I do my best, you know it…"

"We could win the duets competition."

"Ah, Damian, even if we won, I would have to sing against you…" She avoided his eyes all the time. The boy couldn't know that she was doing everything for that solo. Including kick him out of her way if she had to. He was good, but not that good.

"I just thin-!" she cut him out with a soft kiss on his lips. He caressed her arm slowly. She was avoiding their conversation and he knew it, but he didn't care. Lindsay had some kind of power over him, so controlling and yet so sweet… It was becoming a routine, every time she wanted to distract him and escape conversations she kissed him and left him completely dazzled with her. _End of discussion. _She thought to herself as she broke the kiss and smiled sweetly at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

Marissa broke their kiss for air, she started into Samuel's eyes looking for any feeling, but he seemed lost into his own thoughts. Even when she teased him grabbing his ass, he seemed not notice and acted mechanically.

"What's wrong?" she lifted his hands from her thighs to her waist and waited for the answer.

"Huh?" he went back to reality.

"Samuel! God! Are you even here?" She held his face to force to look at her.

"Sorry…okay?" He removed her hands from his face and left her to sit on the red chairs of the room. " I just had an idea to a new song for my band and got distracted."

"Distracted?" she put her hands on her waist, expecting something else.

"Sorry, babe" Samuel put on a seducing face and Marissa curved her lips into a smile. It was always like that, she was crazy about him, he could do anything and she wouldn't be mad at him, anything he wanted. She stepped closer to him, still smiling, and kissed his forehead.

"Babe?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you like it? Okay, won't say it again…" he put his hands up like he was in front of a police officer. She giggled and hugged him.

"Hey Guys!" A known voice echoed in the room, Mr. Shuester entered caring his bag and a pile of paper. "Sorry for the interruption but the others must be on their way and need to start, okay?"

"Oh! No problem, Mr. Shue!" Samuel smiled and pushed Marissa of off the hug. He adored Mr. Shue, he had never met anyone that inspired him so much. He was almost like a brother to him, he never met his father and had no siblings, so he trusted on that teacher more than he did on anyone else. Marissa sat beside him and reached for his hand but he avoided her and started playing with one lock of his hair. She sighed deeply; they were together, but not exactly together. He was so evasive and he barely showed affection for her, never listened to what she said and even making out or kissing had to start from her. She watched him playing with his own lock, distracted as usual, she felt so distant from him. Something caught his attention and dropped the hair he was holding and his pupils opened as his eyes ran to the door. Marissa followed his gaze and watched the "Cute Couple" entering holding hands. Little Miss Perfection and the Irish Boy. _How Cute._ She tough acidly.


End file.
